


Too Much Cake

by hexabit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexabit/pseuds/hexabit





	Too Much Cake

Once upon a time, there was a beast called Lycan. Lycan was bad and evil and had soup for a brain. There was an enormous giant rock in the middle of Lycan's house, but there was no way to move the rock. Well not without committing suicide and moving it as a ghost, and Lycan very much couldn't do that! Lycan had a date next Saturday, a very much alive date. Thinking Lycan went into town and asked the magic person "Can you brew me a potion to make me strong?" The magician sorry I mean magic person, the magic person said: "Of course not what kind of a sorcerer sorry I mean magic person do you take me for?" Dissapointed The Beast Lycan exited the enchanter's sorry I mean magic person's dwelling. What was Lycan to do? Suddenly Lycan fell over, how has Lycan fallen over? Only God knows, oh wait Lycan will know when Lycan opens Lycan's eyes. Lycan opened Lycan's eyes and saw that a strange bird laying on the ground, whatever knocked Lycan down must of knocked this bird down as well, but what knocked Lycan down? Lycan looked around but saw nothing else. Well, it looks like we were right the first time only god knows what knocked Lycan down, but who is God? Can Lycan ask them to tell Lycan what knocked Lycan down? Lycan, you are getting off topic here! It doesn't matter what knocked you down all we know is that it's definitely not the bird! Speaking of the bird, Lycan looked back at the bird, Hmm it seems fine it's just sleeping and bleeding. Lycan stood up and continued on, half way down the street Lycan heard cries exclaiming "oh no this poor bird is injured!" Ha, silly humans blood is only a human worry Lycan bleeds all the time, and Lycan is fine. Lycan must now figure out what to do, ah Lycan has got it Lycan will break the rock. Lycan runs all the way home and tries to break the rock. One smash, no good. Two smashes, no good. Three smashes, ah a crack. Four smashes, the crack widens. After 15 smashes the rock crumbles, but Lycan is now exhausted. Lycan is surprisingly smart for someone with soup for brains, oh soup just what Lycan needs to get more energy. Lycan places a straw in the ear and sucks mmmm brain soup. Wait but Lycan is drinking Lycan's brains! Shhh, it's fine Lycan does not actually think with a brain, no no. Either way, you must have soup for brains yourself if you think soup can send electrical signals through a body, no matter how much magic is involved that is impossible. So it is fine if Lycan drinks Lycan's soup brains. I shall not tell you where Lycan's brain is because that's not my secret to tell, if you want to know you must ask Lycan. What, you can't ask him? Only I can! Well, that's too bad ain't it. Ah, it looks like Lycan is done with the soup, but what is this? Lycan! How did you get so messy drinking soup with a straw?! How ever did you get someone to go out with you? God only knows, wait, yes only God knows. Well, now Lycan must clear all these rock pieces from the house. How will Lycan do that?


End file.
